Untrusted: A Batman and Joker story
by serena4always
Summary: The Batman is not who you think he is. The joker is badder and mean then ever and new girl Izabellea  it is spelled right  as naive about whats going on in the beginning...lemon is later chapters
1. Chapter 1:Who are you? Really?

Untrusted: A batman and Joker Story

Chapter 1: Who are you? Really?

(Izabellea's P.O.V)

Izabellea stood in the doorway of her new job. She still couldn't believe the fact that she was the new at the club. The last girl had gotten fired for having sex with the owners thirteen year old daughter.

"There you are!" Someone called from behind her. Izabellea turned around to see a tall, masculine man in his mid thirties. The man grabbed Izabellea's arm and pulled her along behind him.

"It is time to get to work. Now, check in and get out there and entertain some guests and don't displease me or you will lose this job.

She took a deep breath and sighed and went back stage. She changed into a dress that was laying at a station with her name written in fancy letters. The baby blue mine skirt and a blue plaid button up shirt extended to right to right below her butt.

(The batman's P.O.V)

*Man, what a day?* The Batman thought to himself as he climbed out of his car and headed into the club. His boss was driving him crazy. Giving him the craziest assignments ever. The problem though was the fact that he would be dead if he broke the rules, literally!

When The Batman opened the door rock music flooded his ears, but what caught his eye was the dancer on stage. Her long curly blond hair flowed behind her as she moved. He couldn't tell exactly how long her hair was because she didn't stand still long enough.

He watched her intensely as she kicked off her cowboy boots A cowgirl. You do see many of those around here, and this is hot! He thought as she begin to unbutton her long sleeve blue plaid shirt one button at a time. When it was unbuttoned she shrugged and the shirt slid smoothly down her arms and to the floor. She danced gracefully away from the shirt and then off came her skirt. She turned reaching behind her back, doing a 360 turn. When The Batman realized what she was about to do, and for some insane reason he had to do something.

Without being caught he snuck through the crowd of oblivious people and into the utility room. He found the electric box. He opened it and found the fuse he pulled the fuse from the box and admittedly the power went out in the whole building. He put the fuse on the ground and stomped on it shattering the fuse into a million pieces.

He found his way to the stage as people screamed and ran for the door. When the outline of the girl trying to find her clothes. The Batman walked up to her and put his hand over her mouth muffling a scream. He warned her lend her away from the stage.

(Izabellea P.O.V)

Izabellea felt a pair of hand grab her. She let out a scream but it was muffled.

"Shh... Don't say a word a try to escape. Just come with me and no one gets hurts."

Izabellea heart began to race as the person led her off the stage and out of the club into the night. Her eyes were covered by the stranger taking her some where .

Izabellea was stared. She began to wonder were she was and who just lead her out of the club and most importantly if she was safe with this stranger. Her mom had told her when she was little to talk to or trust stranger and this was certainly a stranger, and she sure didn't feel comfortable around this character.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

"Shut and get in!" The stranger order in a overly masculine voice.

She felt herself being shoved onto something soft and fuzzy. The pair of hands were removed from her eyes as a a door was slammed shut behind her.

(The Batman P.O.V)

The Batman gave the girl a order and shoved her into a truck and slammed the door shut behind her.

He walked around the back of the truck and to the drivers side of the truck and climbed in and started it and drove away from the club. Evil thoughts ran through heads. Who is this girl? I intend to find out and then I intend to ruin her life,but I going to have to report her to the boss., and he's going to like this surprise."

thirty minutes later pulls into the driveway of the boss' home. Who the boss was only The batman knew. The batman turned off the ignition and climbed out of the truck and walked around back and open the door and there the blond head blue eyed beautiful.

"Come on." The Batman said grabbing her by the upper arm and snatched her out of the truck. "I want you to meet someone, but first we have to get you in the appropriate attire"

"Your...the..the...The Batman?" She stuttered from fright

"As clear as the day, Angel"

"The name's Izabellea not Bella not Izzie and defiantly not Angel, and if you ever call me that again you will regret it!" Izabellea snapped

"Well...well...well don't we have a feisty one?" Batman said. "Just the way I like them."

"Like Them?" Izabellea asked.

"Shut the hell up and come on?" Batman shouted at her and dragged, against her will, inside the gigantic house.

I do not the the Batman characters, but Izaballea is mine I will not take credit for character that are not mine. This is only fan fiction and my second fan fiction story. PLEASE COMMENT! Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the boss

Chapter 2: Meeting the Boss

When they got inside Izabellea noticed that a hanging chandelier lit the whole room in a luminescent glow. A newly polished wood table sat in the middle of the room. On the table was a vase of black roses. This sent a bad feeling through Izabellea. Where was she?

"Izabellea" He called her name in a dark and deep voice. Reluctantly and she forced herself to stop looking at the black and toward the standing beside her. She was flabbergasted at who was stand and at the fact that she recognized the guy.

"Ba...ba...ba...bat...man" When she said his name it came out as a studder.

"Who did you think I was, Angel." He replied laughing wickedly.

"Let me give you some rules. One, you are not to call me your Angel. I"m not your Angel and you don't even know me. Two, you are to tell what to do and where to go. Do you understand that?" She said with anger in her voice.

He chuckled evilly and grabbed by her upper arms with both of his hands and slammed her against the wall she gasped as he said; "Let me tell you something little Missy. I can do way more to you then just slamming you against the wall, so you had better do what I say and I'll call you what ever I want to call you. Oh yeah, and absolutely positively do give an attitude cause you will regret it. You understand me?" This voice was full of anger. Not even a hint of kindness to his voice.

Scared Izabellea gasped the word "Yes" and looked I him in the eyes for the first time, and it was the same as his voice no hint of kindness in them.

"Thats my girl. Now, I think its time for you to meet the boss." She said smiling slyly as he put Izabellea on the floor and lead her across the room.

The reached a giant wooden door at the other side of the room and The Batman pushed it open like it was as light as a feather. The door open into a long wide corridor that had a bunch of regular size doors along the walls.

The Batman lead Izabellea down the hall. Stopping briefly at the fifth door on the right, only long enough to tell her that this was her room and he was directly across the hall. Then, continued on down the hall.

When the reached the end of the hallway there was another giant wooden door The Batman pushed this door open and walked into a large room with a television and a couch, the room looked like and was trapped in the seventies there where lava lamped all over the room the roof was painted purple and the carpet was green the walls were black. The door on other side of the room wasn't really a door. Strings of beads hung in the door frame.

They walked through this door and Izabellea found herself in a gigantic kitchen. One of her particular taste. She loved to cook. Through the aroma's of the different spices that combined perfectly with others in a particular dish she could escape this world, to a world of love and happiness a world where she dreams to be. A world where there were no problems at all. She know this was impossible but as long as she could escape through her cooking she thought there was tiny possibility that, that world could exist.

The Batman reached the door on the other side of the Kitchen and pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door but before he opened the door he said; "Izabellea this part of the building is of limits. You will not be getting a key, and this will be your first and last time up here. If we catch you up here with being summoned by me or the boss you will be in grave danger. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mr. Batman." She replied her voice shaken

"Just Batman...Paaa...lease." He said sarcastically and started laughing at himself as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open to expose a flight of stairs. The Batman lead in batman lead Izabellea up the stairs and into the first room on the right.

"Good afternoon boss. A got a surprise for you." The Batman said to the back of a black chair that sat in the middle of the room.

"You do? Do you?" Said a voice in a dark deep voice. The chair spun around and Th Joker was sitting in it. He propped his feet up on the wooden desk in front of him and lend back in his chair nonchalantly.

Izabellea stumbled backwards over her own her and probably would have fallen on her butt if it weren't for the fact that The Batman was still holding on to her as if he was afraid she was run.

Well, well, well. What do we have here.

**Chapter three will be up soon I have so many plans for this story. Sorry its you had to wait so long, but i'm working on a bunch of other stories at the same time and the end of school and I have a lot of homework and I'm trying to prepare for finals for six different classes.**


End file.
